Let's Distract Each Other
by koemo
Summary: This is an IbiAnko fic and, for lemons, a KakaAnko fic. With KakaGai mentioned. Ibiki and Gai are both away on a mission, so that leaves Anko lonely and bored and Kakashi longing for more distraction than Icha Icha can provide. Warnings: kink, graphic sex. A sort of sequal to "Please Don't Leave," but it's not necessary to read that first.
1. Chapter 1

Ibiki POV

I'm on my way back to the house I share with Anko to tell her that I'm going on a mission and that I'll be gone for a few days. I'm not looking forward to telling her because this is the first time I'll be gone for more than over night since we got together and she doesn't like sleeping alone. Fortunately I do most of my work within Konoha; Torture and interrogation doesn't often need done in the field. Not to mention I'll miss her like crazy.

I walk into the house and into the kitchen; Anko is sitting at the table, eating dango. I have to smile at that, she loves the stuff, she even stole Tsunade-sama's once. She looks so happy to have her favorite food, it's cute, and she enjoys throwing the sticks like senbon.

"Koi, I'm going on a mission; I'll be gone for about three days. Tsunade-sama is sending me to a minor shinobi village so they can borrow my interrogation skills. You know, encouraging good relations and such," I explain to her.

Anko looks up from her plate of dango, vaguely sadly, but not surprised. Shinobi relationships can be kind of difficult because you never know when you're going to get called away on a mission, and that's frequently the least worrisome part. It's also a pretty dangerous life.

"Oh, alright, koi. I'll miss you," she replies, smiling faintly at me, biting her lower lip.

I come over to her and wrap my arms around her, sitting down on the chair next to hers and pulling her into my lap. Being close to her is always a pleasure, she's taken off that ridiculous tan overcoat and her body is perfectly outlined in mesh armor. I kiss her cheek softly.

"I know, I'll miss you too," I murmur, nuzzling against her hair.

Anko shivers and wraps her arms around my neck. She kisses down the scar on my cheek, loving how the smooth, but outlined mark, stands out against my skin. She loves all of my scars; she always kisses over them.

"Well, how long until you leave? Do we have time for some fun first?" Anko grins coyly, "It's my turn to top."

I should have known that would be one of her first thoughts; Anko is a slut, maybe not as sex obsessed as Jiraiya-sama, but she definitely gives him a run for his money on occasion.

I grin, "I do have a few hours, and I guess we could have some quick fun."

She establishes that she's taking her turn to top seriously by grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs, giggling evilly. We take turns being the one in control, and both ways are amazing. Don't get me wrong, I'm most certainly not anybody's sub, but seeing how much I can take is very enjoyable. I suppose I should perhaps stop bringing work home with me, but really, what fun would that be? What's sex without pain?


	2. Chapter 2

Anko POV

I'm sad that Ibiki is going to be gone for a few days, but that's not going to stop me from having fun with him now. I love when it's my turn to be the Dom and having Ibiki helpless under my fingers is one of the best feelings ever; I am so excited. I grab his hand, jumping off of his lap, and drag him up to our bedroom. First I take the blankets and pillows off of the bed, throwing them into the corner, leaving just the waterproof mattress cover on the bed, Ibiki enjoys as much pain as I want to give him and that means there's going to be a lot of blood, and for some reason, I foolishly don't have black bedclothes, so they would stain. Why don't I have more sensible bedclothes? Wait; am I really getting distracted from sex thinking about blankets? What the hell?

I push Ibiki down on the bed and get out all of the implements I intend to use, black silk rope, a whip, and my kunai of course. He looks excited and like he's accepting a challenge, which in a way he is, I'll have him crying and begging before we're done here, well, I'll try anyway, we don't have nearly enough time to make that a certainty. And I'll get to add pretty fresh cuts to his beautiful scars, and get to taste his delicious blood; it's almost enough to make me cum just thinking about it.

"A whip, kunai, and rope, I'm excited," he smiles, eyes dancing challengingly, just daring me to try to break him.

I can't help but giggle at him, I occasionally giggle at inappropriate times and during sex is one of them, especially like this.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll soon change your attitude," I say, still laughing.

He grins, ready for our game.

"Strip, or are you going to force me to make you?" I order him, giggling.

While he would by no means count as submissive, he usually does what I tell him to in these scenarios. The ways he does it always makes it clear that he doesn't believe I'm worth resisting and it drives me crazy, which I'm sure is the idea, so I'll hurt him more. My Domming isn't as structured as his, so it's a bit harder to intentionally get punished.

When he starts removing his clothing, I just sit back and watch, I love his body and it's exciting to see if bared one bit at a time. He has so many scars; he's been through so much ineffective torture. He removes all of them except his gloves and hitai-ate, just like he always does.

"All of your clothes, Ibiki," I smile at him, grabbing the whip threateningly.

He grins and moves deliberately slowly that way I know he's not at all afraid of the whip and is merely doing what I ask because it's more convenient. He slowly pulls off his gloves, then his hitai-ate.

I pick up a length of rope and gesture for him to come to me; he does so smiling nonchalantly.

I motion for him to turn around and once he's done so, I pull his arms behind his back. I first tie his wrists together, with the middle of the rope resting there, then wind it over his arms, tying it at each cross, until his shoulders are pulled back as far as possible and he can't move his arms at all. He slightly sets his jaw, letting me know that that hurts as much as it's supposed to.

"Don't worry, even this preparation will get worse," I giggle as I push him down on the bed, so he's lying on his arms, hurting his shoulders more and forcing him to keep tense if he doesn't want to make the pain fairly severe.

He keeps his body tense and glares at me, making me even more amused. I take two more lengths of rope and tie his ankles to the posts at the foot of the bed.

"Ready to start, Ibiki?" I smile at him, grabbing a kunai.

"I thought you were the one in charge here? Or are you really that bad at it?" he teases, grinning.

He's already started the inane disrespect, well, it's okay, he'll pay. I laugh and start tracing the kunai over his skin, not quite deep enough to draw blood at first. Ibiki is a master of psychological torture, so it's really completely useless to try to have a psychological component to this, so I don't draw this bit out long.

I hold the kunai to his throat, and carefully slice through his skin. Then I lick at the bleeding cut, sucking to get more blood. This is enough to get him visibly aroused. I smile at this. I sit back, dragging the kunai down his chest, opening a beautiful cut, blood welling up, and then trickling down over his skin.

"Already, Ibiki? Well, since you clearly want attention paid here, I guess I'll give that to you," I say, as I wrap my hand around the most sensitive part of his anatomy, pumping up and down, roughly enough to have pleasure mixing with pain.

He arches back, instinctively wanting to buck his hips, but finding it impossible and wanting to get away from the pain, thus hurting his shoulders more. I continue this until I can tell he's really close to cumming, and then stop entirely.

"Not yet, Ibiki," I giggle at his indignant expression.

"Damn it, Anko," he growls at me, for stopping like that.

"Aw, are you mad at me, Ibiki?" I say, voice dripping with sarcastic sympathy.

I grab the whip and bring it down hard over his stomach, and to his eternal credit, he doesn't flinch at all. The bright red welt rising over the layers of scars on his tanned skin looks beautiful and I want to add more. I quickly swing the whip over and over again, tearing swashes of color into the canvas of skin, As the red lines pile up, all my emotionally immovable koi does is slightly tense his stomach muscles.

After I set the whip aside, I kneel between his legs and gently stroke over his cock with both hands, getting him good and aroused. Then I lean down and swirl my tongue over the tip of it, then licking up and down the shaft, driving him crazy by being too gentle.

"Anko, come on!" he demands, making a half assed attempt to soften it.

"Aw, is it too hard to wait, Ibiki?" in the same mocking tone.

"Goddamn it! Please?" he asks, this is as close to submission as I'm likely to get as we don't have countless hours to work on it.

"Okay, but remember, you asked for it," I say, laughing evilly.

I climb on top of him, straddling over his hips, and slowly slide myself down over his cock, he starts to thrust up, to speed up the process, but I move back.

"No, Ibiki, I'm the one in control here," giggling and pushing down on his shoulders, causing him severe pain.

I rock my hips back and forth against him, quickly, hands braced on his chest, pushing him back against his arms with each thrust forward. This combination of pleasure and pain proves to be the best one and I'm soon rewarded with him tumbling over the edge into orgasm. I stop and check to see if he wants to continue into over stimulation, a bit of communication we have down to me raising my eyebrows. He shakes his head, so I get off of him and start untying the ropes.

Once he's free, he rolls his shoulders back and forth, working out the stiffness and pulls me close. He lies back on the bed and snuggles me close to him, merely holding me for a moment. Then he sweetly kisses my lips and runs his hands over my body, coming to rest at the still wet and aching for more region between my legs.

"You haven't gotten to cum yet, may I?" he asks, hovering just over my sexy bits.

I smile and shift into his hand, all pretext of power exchange dropped, and this merely being my koi and me together.

He slips two fingers inside me, and curls them up, sliding them past each other. I rock my hips against his hand, wanting more than this gentle stimulation. He smiles and obliges, adding a third finger and going harder. He brings his mouth down to kiss my neck, making me shiver. He bites down and starts making a love bite at the exact moment that he adds his fourth finger and goes hard enough to really hurt, forcing inside up to his palm. The combination of pleasure and pain sends me over the edge and I orgasm in my lovers' arms.

He snuggles me closer and brushes my hair out of my face.

"I love you, Anko. I'll miss you," he smiles at me.

"I love you, and I'll miss you as well, Ibiki," I tell him, nuzzling in to savor a few minutes of closeness before he leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi POV

I've been back in Konoha for a week, after a difficult, weeklong, solo mission. Gai left earlier on the same day that I got back, so I haven't seen my koi in over two weeks now. From what I hear of his mission assignment, it could easily be another two weeks before he gets back, and by then I could be gone again. I suppose that's a good reason, as a shinobi, not to have relationships. But without important people, what would be the point of being able to protect them? It's difficult to face danger with a person so many times and not get pretty attached to them; especially someone like Gai.

Gai is the type of person who just worms his way into your heart whether you like it or not. He's a really special kind of person; he's always ready to help people and he's a wonderful teacher, so much so that his student, Ri, decided to just be a miniature version of him. Although, if he heard me say that, he'd probably be so moved that he made the real sun set, instead of just crying in the fake one that always happens with those two. He's helped Ri realize his dream of being a respectable shinobi, no small feat in that Ri cannot use ninjutsu or genjutsu, and had no natural talent for taijutsu. Gai goes on and on about explosive youth and how that's the most important thing; he can be very old fashioned with manners and such things.

He would be shocked to see how frequently I'm watching him over the Icha Icha I'm reading and smiling fondly at whatever he's doing now; all of his quirks are so endearing, but he definitely thinks I'm far too cool to notice. Especially in things like our ongoing rivalry; he keeps track of our record, I think I'm winning, but I don't remember. He's always challenging me to totally random contests of skill, luck, intellect, really anything that comes to mind, then promising that he'll do some ridiculous number of some ridiculous exercise if he loses. He always makes good on that promise too, even if it was just luck. I love that about him.

Gai is a wonderful person and a particularly wonderful koi. He knows to expect me two hours late to wherever I said I'd be and never bugs me about it. And if I'm more than that, he just comes to find me, often at the memorial stone. He is also delightfully distracting and with him gone, I'm finding that even Icha Icha is not quite enough to keep the loneliness and sad thoughts away.

So, I decide to go for a walk, while reading my Icha Icha, maybe then it will be distracting enough. I walk over the bridge that I sometimes stand on when I'm sad and remember when Gai and I first got together. It was a few years back, before I had a genin team.

Flashback.

I'm standing on the side of the bridge, thinking about all the people I've failed to protect, all the people I miss. I have my hitai-ate pushed up, uncovering my sharingan and am staring at my reflection in the water. I remember how Obito said that he would become my eye and see the future with me. I wonder how he'd feel if he knew how I tell all of the genin teams I test what he said about how shinobi should treat their comrades. I wonder how he'd feel if he knew that, in some ways, it's not much like he's gone. I think about him all the time. I finally listened to him about not being so uptight all the time; in fact, now, I act just like him. I'm always late because I go to stare at his name on the memorial stone; I use all of the excuses he used to use, and some even more absurd. Now I'm a shinobi he'd be proud to call a comrade.

He told me that he'd surpass me, once he'd awakened his sharingan. Well, I've become so much greater than I could have ever hoped to, with this gift he's given me. I use the sharingan so extensively that I'm called the Copy Ninja. Sometimes I wonder if I use it so much, even with the chakra drain, because it's so useful or if I just like to think that using it means it's kind of like Obito is still here, fighting by my side.

I look specifically at the reflection of the sharingan in the water and imagine Obito's face around it instead of mine. His carefree smile. His spiky, brown hair. Those orange goggles and ear protectors. I wonder what he'd look like today; I wonder who he'd be today, if he hadn't pushed me out of the way and I'd been killed instead. Maybe it should have happened that way, he was always so much kinder, but that's exactly why it happened the way it did.

The illusion of his face is broken as tears spill down my face and drip into the water, causing the ripples to dissolve the image. When it reforms, I stare at my own face. The scar over my best friends eye. The mask I've worn since I was a child. The pain and exhaustion in my eyes; I've lost so many people important people, I've been too afraid to get any more. Obito, Rin, Minato. They're all gone, so why am I still here?

The reflection in the water is disturbed again, this time by raindrops. I look up and see that though it's now just a few gentle drops falling, the deep grey clouds are about to unleash a deluge on the village. I smile as I realize how fitting this is. I picture their faces amongst the clouds and smile, knowing I'll get to see them for real soon enough. I pull out my kunai and roll up my sleeves.

"I'll be there soon; I'm sorry I waited so long," I whisper as the rain pounds my normally upright hair down into clinging about my face.

I draw the kunai deeply down both of my arms and watch as the ruby trenches fill up with blood and it spills over. I watch as the rain splashes down onto the cuts, disrupting the perfect line of crimson. I hold my arms over the railing and watch the blood spill down into the swirling river. The blood and water mixing is so beautiful; I want to see more of it. Just as I'm about to lean too far over the railing, I hear someone yelling.

"Kaka- NO!"

And suddenly there are strong arms around me, pulling me back. Then I'm scooped up and being run towards the hospital, the last thing I see before losing consciousness is green fabric as I'm held against the chest of my rescuer.

I wake up in a hospital bed with bandaged arms and a killer headache. Why, why am I awake?! I look around and there's my self-proclaimed eternal rival. Then the strong arms, running, and green all make sense. Maito Gai.

"Goddamnit! Gai!" I roar, enraged. How dare he save me?! What right did he have to keep me here?!

He just smiles that super intense smile he always does and says, "Kakashi-san, I'm glad you're al-"

And that's as far as he gets before my fist collides with his jaw. It wasn't like he wasn't expecting it, I mean, he probably wasn't, but that's not why I succeeded in punching him. He's a shinobi, a good one, and is exceptionally quick, if he had wanted to avoid it, he easily could have.

I see a brief flash of hurt in his eyes, before resignation.

"Alright, Kakashi-san. I understand, you're angry, go ahead," he puts his hands down at his sides and stands in front of me, bracing to be hit again.

His willingness to hurt if I want him to stays my hand.

"You're going to let me hit you?" I ask, bewildered.

"Of course, Kakashi-san. You have every right to be angry with me for stopping your suicide, and though I do not regret doing it, I will accept anything you wish to do to me in return," he tells me, softly smiling.

My anger melts away and is replaced with despair. Suddenly the effort of standing is far too much and I drop to my knees, bursting into tears. I can't take this anymore, especially not alone and I couldn't have picked a better person to break down in front of.

Gai's arms go around me instantly and he rubs my back.

"It's alright, Kakashi, it's alright. You'll be okay, what's the matter?" he asks, soothingly, now dropping the honorific because at least in this moment, we're close enough not to need them.

"I just miss them so much," I sob in his arms.

"I know, I'm sorry, but you don't have to be alone," he says gently.

I think about that. I am usually on my own; I don't want to risk caring too much about a person. Then it dawns on me; Gai is there so often when it's an option. When he's not training, he's always coming to find me with those ridiculous challenges. Always patiently waiting when I'm hours late to meet him. He puts up with all of this and just tells me how "cool" I am. Even now, when he saw me breaking so completely that I was willing to abandon all of my comrades in Konoha, just to escape the pain and loneliness.

"I'll be here for you, Kakashi," he says, the tone being one of promise. "I care deeply for you."

"No! Don't, then something might happen to you," I yell, now terrified that the Kami have heard him say that.

Gai knows enough about why I'm upset now to just smile at me and keep rubbing my back.

"Kakashi, I'm not going anywhere; I won't leave you, I promise. And Kakashi, I love you!" the confession tumbling from his lips in a rush, like he was afraid he'd lose the nerve to say it.

End flashback.

A raindrop falling on my cheek startles me out of my reverie into the past. I look up and the clouds look so familiar. I stand for a moment in the place where I'd tried to end my life; I don't think about the past often, any part of it, I have my smut, and Gai is delightfully distracting. But with the rain setting the scene so perfectly to match that day, it's difficult not to be swept away into it. Just then, the perfect distraction comes running up in body armor, an orange miniskirt, and that tan overcoat.


	4. Chapter 4

Anko POV

I'm feeling lonely, so I decide to go for a walk to see who I run into, hopefully someone will be up for some fun. I'm going vaguely in the direction of Kurenai's house, hoping she's not busy with Asuma or something, and will want to get dango with me. She's usually up for getting dango, although, she'll probably tease me for eating enough to make the leaf symbol again. It's not the warmest day and I'm glad for my overcoat; I pull it tightly around me. It's been cloudy all day, and looks like it might start to rain at any time; the dreary atmosphere is doing nothing for my already stormy mood.

It's really just the perfect sort of day for missing people; the air feels too thick and heavy, due to the humidity, and that makes it feel like the memories are pressing in on me. Maybe I'm just insane, but either way, that's what it feel like to me. The cloud cover and almost fog makes it easy to imagine anyone you're thinking about is close by. Ibiki's still on his mission and I miss him coming home at the end of a day at T sitting down and talking with him, crawling into bed with him at night. In some ways it feels like I'm a totally different person since I started having a romantic relationship.

For instance, I really like cooking for him. I didn't know that I'd want to do those sorts of couple-y things with anyone, but it's really fun. He comes home after a long day at work and I have dinner on the table, if I got home first, that is. He comes and sits down, he's always grateful, then we talk about how our days were. It's all just so normal, if you don't think much about the content that is. Like a "hard day at work" usually means some disturbing, morally abhorrent things when Ibiki says it, as opposed to normal people, who might just mean they had extra paperwork, or the boss gave them a hard time. But we're shinobi and everything is a shade or two darker in the shadows.

I didn't think that if I ever was involved in a romantic relationship, it would have these components. Yeah, I mean, I knew that my life has normal elements to it and that these would be compounded, but I didn't really get the flavor of what that would mean. I knew that if he stayed over frequently, there'd be more laundry, and I knew that taking turns cooking for both of us made more sense than each making our own food, but I didn't know how much I'd like it. Sometimes I even like to bake him cupcakes, they're always marble, so they're twisted like me, and they always at least have the kanji for torture on them, if not something a little more creative. We go on dates now and as much as I love someone else paying for my dango and sweet bean soup, that isn't even the best part! It's holding hands, sitting on his lap, making out, public displays of affection are definitely my thing. I should clarify, most of these are slightly off from normal, the holding hands usually involves me slipping my fingers into his gloves to feel his magnificent scars and making out typically means biting hard enough to draw blood on both of our parts then enjoying the taste of it mingling, but everything has to be a little bit twisted, else what fun would that be?

But with him as my koi, I don't miss him so much, I know that he'll be back soon enough and we'll be at home together. Now that it's the general for me to have him around, a mission here and there isn't a big deal. The main problem is without him here, I have a little too much time to think, and we all know that time to think is the enemy. If you think too much about this life, you notice how terribly sad it can be. We've all lost important people, usually far too soon, and it can be really difficult thinking about that sometimes. In this world, usually it's by them dying, life as a shinobi is anything but certain, so many of us die so young. But sometimes, it's worse than that. In a world with so much darkness, where you're required to exist in the shadows in the first place, sometimes shinobi go too far. They decide their own ends are worth more than their village, and they leave. I'm not sure which is worse. If a shinobi defects, they can never come back, they get added to the kill on sight list and taken down as soon as possible, so they can't be a threat to the village. But you do have that grace period where you can think that even if they aren't with you, they're alive somewhere, maybe even happy. But you have to deal with the idea that something has gone wrong and they're evil now. Loving someone, no matter how far they fall, that might hurt more than them dying a good death for the village.

My sensei, Orochimaru, is one of the people I've lost. I hate him, well, at least most of the time. I want to kill him, that's constant. But not really as much as I wish that he hadn't left, some days. On days like today, I remember him before he left, when he was my sensei, one of my most important people. I don't know, and I guess I never will, it's not like I can go and ask him, if he actually cared for me or if it was all pretense, so that he could use me. That bothers me some days, but right now, I can't help but believe that it was genuine, and then the betrayal hurts even more. I remember sensei patting my shoulder when I did well, I remember him showing me his research, I remember talking about immortality, and how much I trusted him. Initially he was a little scary, but soon I realized that he was just twisted like me, he'd never actually hurt me. I trusted him, so implicitly and thoroughly it scares me these days. When he put these goddamn tomoe seals on my shoulder, I was so afraid and hurt and confused. I wasn't expecting anything, he was talking, then his teeth were puncturing my skin. I remember wondering what that would mean, and before it started really hurting, I thought to myself that I didn't have to worry, he would never hurt me. When I realized I was wrong, that hurt more than the Cursed Seal did.

What really scares me is that if he'd asked, if he'd explained why he was doing it, what would happen, the risks, everything, and then asked me if I would do it, I probably would have agreed. And then, without the anger at his betrayal, I'm certain I would have gone with him. Especially if he hadn't been so cold about asking me. If he would have just said that he cared about me, that he wanted me, I'm sure I would have gone with him in a heartbeat. I would have done unspeakably horrible things for him and that's terrifying. I was perhaps one event, one decision that wasn't even mine, away from defecting from Konoha and becoming a terrible person. I could have been just like him. That's part of the reason that I really want it to be who kills him.

I got far too close to being evil to be remotely comfortable, even though it didn't happen, I still feel guilty about it sometimes. So, taking him down, well, that would absolve me of that guilt. But on days like today, sometimes I wish he could come back. I wish that I could have the chance to forgive him and be with him again. I wish I could feel his hand on my cheek again, look into his dazzling amber eyes, hear his rich smooth voice. I'm not a child anymore, but I imagine walking in his shadow again, having to almost jog to keep up with his long steps. Watching the wind blow his long, luxurious black hair behind him, making the silky strands dance and twist about each other. I imagine him here and feel a pang of longing in my heart for the relationship that meant so much to me.

My unguided footsteps have brought me a bit away from Kurenai's house and instead to a bridge, it's the perfect setting for this reverie. This place just comes off as the perfect place to feel sad in, standing on the bridge, looking morosely into the water. The clouds even comply with my dramatic scene setting and start it to raining. I look up at them for a moment, smiling at just how this came together. When I look back at the bridge, I see that the perfect person to share this moment with is standing there. I run to him. Body language reading near desolation, the crooked hitai-ate, silver hair, and most of his face covered by a mask.


End file.
